


Sans-chat

by Sevenbucks



Series: ERRORINK [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (the first chapter), Angst, Crack, Crying, Errorink family, Family Fluff, I spent an hour on this, Lust and Horror are friends uwu, M/M, Multi, Not even once, This is what I work on when I'm stuck on other fics, Worry, chatfic, death mention, dream is a thirst trapper, everyone is chill with eachother au, horrible trash, i didnt try at all, mention of a pet death, not beta read we post and dont look back, not even on the name, suggestive jokes, there is s o ma n y spelling mistakes, theres PLOT now, who knows - Freeform, will elaborate soon, will there be more?, wow this went downhill fast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenbucks/pseuds/Sevenbucks
Summary: Dont look at this its horrible i hate it and its not funny
Relationships: -read to find out uwu, Cross/Epic, Error & Dream, Error/Ink, horror/???, nightmare/dust/killer
Series: ERRORINK [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005720
Comments: 131
Kudos: 76





	1. Im not funny

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of legitametly good ideas and then they flew out the window but i wanted to release something while writing chapter three of my other fic :/

Ink added Dream, Epic, Cross and others to SANS-CHAT

Ink changed their name to “Your God”

Your God: HFJASHKSBJA

Error changed their name to Hasta la (windows) vista

Hasta la (windows) vista: Ink why

Your God: I was bored ok?

Dream: Um hello, Ink. Now that you are finally online can you please stop leaking people my Multiversal Instagram?

Hasta la (windows) vista: oh my void your what

Your God: ill send you the link it is pure gold omg

Dream: INK NO

Hasta la (windows) vista: ...

Hasta la (windows) vista changed Dream’s name to SparklyThirstTrap

SparklyThirstTrap: kill me

Cross changed their name to HOTCrossbuns

HOTCrossbuns: lolololol heyyyyy

Epic changed their name to Bruh

Bruh: OMG BRUH

HOTCrossbuns: OMG DUDE

Hasta la (windows) vista: ew

Your God: Ewwow c’mon it's kinda cuteeeee

Hasta la (windows) vista:....no. only you

Your God: aweh~ruru! 

Nightmare changed their name to KING OF DARKNESS

KING OF DARKNESS: LMAO WHAT “RURU”  
Bruh: hsjahbfj are you 2 dating??!11/1?!!!!

Hasta la (windows) vista: DIE

Your God: not yet :(

Hasta la (windows) vista: fshdbvkhg,zvd.agmqhit318957yrquh4truhj

SparklyThirstTrap: you broke your not-boyfriend

KING OF DARKNESS: Dream???

SparklyThirstTrap had gone offline

Your God: hahahhahaha hey nighty while your bros gone do you want some blackmail????!!!?! For a price of course..

Hasta la (windows) vista: :(

Your God: not like that ruru!

Hasta la (windows) vista: :)

HOTCrossbuns: you dudes have no shame 

HOTCrossbuns: flirting in front of us like that

Bruh: omg bruh ill flirt with you!

HOTCrossbuns: omg dude really?

Bruh: Yeah bruh!

HOTCrossbuns:Dude!

Bruh: bruh!

Bruh and HOTCrossbuns went offline 

KING OF DARKNESS: Aight so whats this blackmail yall are talking about

Your God: payment first

KING OF DARKNESS: I-

KING OF DARKNESS: ....

KING OF DARKNESS: Ink i sent you EIGHTY BOXES OF SKITTLES  
Your God: ughhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHH FINE

Your God sent 6 photos to Sans-chat

KING OF DARKNESS: o h m y s t a r s

KING OF DARKNESS SAVED 6 PHOTOS

KING OF DARKNESS: mine

KING OF DARKNESS WENT OFFLINE

SparklyThirstTrap: whathaveyoudone

Your God: I Do Not Regret

Hasta la (windows) vista: Like funk you do

Hasta la (windows) vista: INK

Hasta la (windows) vista: WHY DID YOU ADD FRESH TO THE CHAT

Your God: uh

Your God: i do not have a good excuse right now

Hasta la (windows) vista: IF YOU DO NOT REDEEM YOURSELF IN THIRTY SECONDS YOU ARE SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR

Your God: ru no!!! Im sowwy

Mr.FurbyMan: wassup mah rad broskis!

Hasta la (windows) vista: …

Ink slept on the floor that night and Error confiscated his skittles.


	2. I posted this chapter before it was done but I guess I will live with the consequences:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is much easier to write because i dont have to try  
> NAMES: (that are spelt wrong most of the time)
> 
> Your God- Ink  
> Hasta La (Windows) Vista- Error  
> SparklyThirstTrap- Dream  
> Bluwuberry- Blue  
> Bruh- Epic  
> Dude- Cross

Bluwuberry joined the chat

Bluwuberry: owo whats this

SparklyThirstTrap: hell

Hasta La (Windows) Vista: nah. hell would be a blessing

Your GOd: im sorry that name does not fit you blue

Bluwuberry: o.o what are you talking about Ink-Friend???//???/!?!1!?!!111!?1!

Bluwuberry: Im the uwu so pure innocent baby of the multiverse!!!!!!11!!11

Bluwuwberry: i havent planned your ineniment demise or anything! owo

Hasta La (Windows) Vista: p sure you spelt that wrong

Bluwuberry: shut your weird glitchy lookin ass the fuck up im talking here

Mr.FurbyMan : language broski

Bruh: Not to alarm any of you but i think i m a y have swallowed a harmonica

SparklyThirstTrap: h how

Bruh: WHO ARE YOU TO ACCUSE ME

Bruh: I KNOW YOUR SINS

Bruh: I'VE SEEN THE SFDHFBJSFHASFJAHEFJSHBZJDBNL

Your God: epic?

Your God: ...

Your God: o my funk hes dead

Bruh: Epic is taking a break

Bruh: He needs to learn :)

LORD OF DARKNESS: You all are so weird this is why I only hang out with Killer

Your God: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Hasta La (Windows) Vista: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

LORD OF DARKNESS: HUSH

Your God: @killerbabi

Killerbabi joined the chat

Your God changed Killerbabi's name to Target Employee

Target Employee: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

LORD OF DARKNESS left the chat

Target Employee: :(

Hasta La (Windows) Vista: lol gae

Target Employee: lol hypocrite

Hasta La (Windows) Vista: fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just want you to know when i sit down to write this fic my braincell leaves the chat so lets say every mistake is meant ti be there :)


	3. the plot starts to thicken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh theres plot now.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BLEEP BLOOP.
> 
> warning my broskis: it gets pretty angsty and sad-ish at the end

Hasta La (windows) vista: Guys remind me later that Fresh owes me a door

Your God: Error you live in the anti-void you have no doors

Hasta La (windows) Vista: how would YOU know

Your God: I am legit sitting in your lap right now

Your God: On your holy beanbag

Your God: in the anti void

Mr.Furbyman: I can vouch for that

Hasta La (Windows) Vista: KILL IT KILL IT WITH FIRE

Your God: dang it fresh that was our cuddle time :(

Mr.Furbyman: oops

3 people went offline

3 DAYS LATER BECAUSE INCONSISTANCY AND KILLERS CAT HAD ITS BIRTHDAY

Target Employee: does it scare anyone with how Fresh never talks with his lingo online

Target Employee: or how Ink really is a god if he can touch error and the Holy Beanbag

KING OF DARKNESS joined the chat

KING OF DARKNESS: Technically most of us here are gods

Bluwuberry: yo i thought you left

KING OF DARKNESS: like i said, you peasants are among gods

Target Employee: thats pretty hot boss ngl

coff coff: gae

Target Employee: whomst the fuck

coff coff: uh... guess?

Nom: who gave me this shitty username

Your God: oop- 

Target Employee: bruh, is that dust and horror? freaking n o m????

Bruh: I HAVE BEEN SUMMONED

Your God: we thought you were dead the hell

Bruh: SHHHJFBJAH HE IS NEAR

Your God: lol who

Bruh: none ur business bruh

Your God: k whatever

coff coff: yeah tis me. inky you ok? usually you type in all caps or emit some sort of chaotic bs

Your God: yee im gud guys

coff coff: if you're sure?

nom: :/

nom: Ink?

Target Employee: still pissing at that username tf horror? lmao

nom: WASNT ME!!

nom: also @HastaLa(windows)Vista go check ur bf hes acting weird

Hasta La (windows) Vista: IM TRYING

Hasta La (windows) Vista: I CANT FIND HIM

Hasta La (windows) Vista: IM GENUINELY WORRIED THIS NEVER HAPPENS

SparklyThirstTrap: hes nowhere i looked... 

SparklyThirstTrap: he has been acting really weird lately

nom: weird how?

SparklyThirstTrap: really anxious and jumpy, hes been out of breath alot and his attacks are weaker

SparklyThirstTrap: i think he might be sick

Hasta La (windows) Vista: im really worried

Hasta La (windows) Vista: he always tells me whats wrong when he has an issue

Hasta La (windows) Vista: but i haven't heard or seen from him for three days until those texts

coff coff: we'll find him don't worry error

\- - - - -

Error jumped through portal after portal desperately looking for his mate. He glanced at his phone frantically checking for updates from the other skeletons.

The glitch could slap himself. He knew something was wrong with Ink, but decided to ignore it. He had felt the difference in his magic signature, it was more scared and electrified, but also more present... he didn't think anything of it as Ink was a boatful of mysteries. 

But that day in the anti-void, when they were uh... cuddling, before Fresh interrupted them, Ink had stiffened up. It seemed as if he had just sensed Fresh enter the domain (something Error could never do) but now that Error thought about it, Ink was always quiet when Fresh arrived because he though Error being angry was funny. After though, he seemed genuinely upset their time was cut short... something very out of character for the artist.

Error was very concerned. He didn't want to loose someone he loved again.

He snapped out of his thoughts when his magic sputtered out and he stumbled out of a final portal to an outertale timeline. The calm starry sky and gentle breezes reminded Error of the many stargazing dates he went on with Ink. The day they first met. Their fights. Their first truce. That dance party. Third truce. Errors birthday.Their third and last truce. Ink asking him out. Ink telling Error that he lo-

Error fell to his knees, not caring for the rocks that dug into his bones. Small streams of glowing blue tears began to drip slowly from his sockets. His eyelights dimmed and he took a shuddering quiet sob, tears building up in his eyes. The glitch couldn't feel his mates presence anywhere in the Multiverse. He felt lonely and scared, the one person who made him feel special and loved was missing and possibly sick. He cried for Ink to return.

But no one came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we finish with that age-old famous line. Was this too dramatic???!?!? idk. error has separation anxiety and trauma oopsies.


	4. The glitch is sad :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What have I done
> 
> IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A STUPID AND HALF-ASSED CRACK FIC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NAMES:
> 
> Your God:Ink  
> Hasta La (windows) Vista: Error  
> LORD/KING OF DARKNESS: Nightmare  
> SparklyThirstTrap: Dream  
> Bruh: epic  
> HOTCrossBuns: cross  
> Hearts: lusttale sans  
> Bluwuberry: Blue  
> coff coff: dust  
> nom: horror

SparklyThirstTrap: uh... I juts felt Error's magic strain a bit

SparklyThirstTrap: should we go look for him? to make sure he's ok

LORD OF DARKNESS: if his reserves are drained then definitely, he's a literal god remember? he has a load of magic so he's probably pushing himself

Bluwuberry: I'll help you Dream

HOTCrossBuns: uh, i know this is a bad time, excuse the pun, but i found Epic in a closet

HOTCrossBuns: my dudes not looking so good :/

Coff coff: wait, wasnt he fine last chapter

HOTCrossBuns: what

coff coff: nevermind

SparklyThirstTrap: does anyone know where Error might be?

LORD OF DARKNESS: check some outertale timelines he likes that AU

SparklyThirstTrap: on it

Hearts: he ran through my AU before teleporting out again

Hearts: he looked quite distressed 

nom: oh hey bro didn’t know you were here

Hearts: hello horror dear, I believe ink added most of the sanses aware of AUs

nom: fair 

Sparklythirsttrap: oh i think i found error 

SparklyThirstTrap: hes not looking too good

SparklyThirstTrap: ill be back

\- - - - -

Dream looked on with an expression of sympathy at Errors small form. Kneeling on the shark floor of the Outertale cliff, with shoulders hunched and hugging his own arms, the glitch looked so delicate.

Tiny, broken sobs escaped from his mouth, and neon blue tears dripped to the stone. Dream took a deep breath before carefully making his way towards the other. He made sure to not silence his footsteps so Error would know he was coming.

Error stilled and was deathly quiet. Dream could tell he was on edge so he carefully called out to him.

“Error, are you alright?”

Error began to relax slightly at the sound of Dreams voice, until he realised he was crying and turned his head away from the guardian, hiding his tears.

“I’m.....” He sniffled. "I'm scared for him..."

His voice didn't glitch once, that cannot be good. Dream kneeled beside Error. "Hey, Ink is pretty resilient, he's gonna be ok."

Error wiped his socket and looked up at Dream. Stars, he looked like a lost puppy.

"But something was wrong, I could tell. And I can't sense him anywhere! Usually his magic leaves traces wherever he goes that I can easily track, but I have nothing..." Tears began to build up in his sockets again, and he clenched his jaw tight, attempting to not cry.

Dream shuffled closer to the other watching him carefully for a reaction, making sure he wasn't getting too close. 

"Whatever is up with Ink, he is going to be fine. Ok?" Error took a shuddering breath and listened closely to what the guardian was saying. "That artist wouldn't let anything kill him, in fact, I don't think anything can! No soul to turn blue or attack, that skeleton has lived since the making of multiverse for creators sake! He will be fine. His magic goes a little wack sometimes, that's probably what's wrong."

Dream smiled at Error. "And hey, I don't think he'd dare leave you behind. He cares about you too much." Smirking at the light blue blush on the others cheekbones, Dream stood up. "Lets go now, alright? You need to replenish magic and rest awhile, you will be needing it."

Error took a deep breath and smiled back. "oKaY." As he got up to follow Dream, both their phones buzzed.

Sans-chat:

HOTCrossBuns: bros i dropped my chocolate ;.;

HOTCrossBuns: life sucks

KING OF DARKNESS: lmao guess who just found a free chocolate bar

KING OF DARKNESS: o shit-

Dream and Error laughed at the furious texts Cross began to spam the chat with. It seems fear itself did indeed now have one fear.


	5. TBH Nightmare kinda deserves that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still no sign of Ink... wonder what's up with the soulless skittles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i dont know how dark subjects keep coming into this fic i cant keep away from angst can I
> 
> ALSO YEAH HEARTS IS LIEK, A MOTHER FIGURE FOR THEM ALL BECAUSE HE NEEDS MORE LOVE

coff coff: heya, error, how ya feelin? had us worried for a second

Hasta La (windows) Vista: im alright, thanks dust. just worried

nom: thats good to hear dude

coff coff: oh yeah cross did you get your chocolate back? haven't heard from nightmare for awhile.

HOTCrossBuns: I did, and nightmare

HOTCrossBuns: has been dealt with

coff coff: o no our boss is dead

HOTCrossBuns: oh, he isn't dead

HOTCrossBuns: he'd sure wish he was soon

nom: cross... what did you do

Target Employee: whatever it is cant be as bad as last time

HOTCrossBuns: dude i said i was sorry

Target Employee: SORRY DOESNT BRING MR.KIBBLES BACK

SparklyThirstTrap: what the hell did he do to your cat???

Target Employee; he just fukinnnbbahfjabhvjzscn

coff coff: great now i gotta go comfort him thanks cross

coff coff: sigh

Bruh: got thrown out of the closet a few hours ago and now all i can hear from outside the door is really high pitched screaming and Fresh

Mr.FurbyMan: jus givin my goopy bro here a little c h a t

Bruh: Nightmares dead bruh

SparklyThirstTrap: you said an entire sentence without saying bruh, im proud

nom: are we ever gonna get context for your name

SparklyThirstTrap: hopefully never, but knowing these assholes, just wait.

nom: fair enough

coff coff: thanks to cross, killer has cried so much the liquid hate stopped flowing

coff coff: he's also showing his eyelight a lot more

coff coff: tis quite strange

SparklyThirstTrap: is he ok???

coff coff: he will be dw

coff coff: i would worry about your brother tho, being trapped in a closet with fresh? yeah...

SparklyThirstTrap: oh god your right

Hearts: who wants cookies?

nom: ME ME EM EME EM EMWMENBWAJKD

coff coff: ill take some for me and killer uwu thanks hearts

Hearts: no problem dear

Hasta La (windows) Vista: me too

Hearts: well, if you want i can come over to nightmares mansion and we can eat cookies and cuddle?

Target Employee: yEAH yeha come over

Hearts: On my way <3

nom: <3

coff coff: <3

\- - - - -

Hearts smiled at the skeletons all curled around him, some snoring, some drooling, some (Horror) gnawing on his arm, all cute as hell. Error was sitting beside him, asleep and gripping his hand. His haphephobia prevented him from full on cuddling, so they compromised. A small, glowing, blue string loosely held itself around Hearts' wrist. Horror had straight up just sat on his lap, leaning on his chest. The two weren't dating, (sorry shippers and myself) but were really close and comfortable with each other, and had weekly gossip sessions. Killer was literally lying on Dust, whos arms had wrapped around the other tight. Dust's head lay on Hearts' knee. Looking at his sleeping friends, Hearts made a promise to himself that he'd always help them, because creators know that they need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go follow my tumblr dweebs, love ya <3


	6. Should have left you on that street corner where you were standing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But ya didn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just writing more chapters because I cannot progress my other fics arghhhh

KING OF DARKNESS: so i found this little dark boned skeleton who looks like they're made of ink

KING OF DARKNESS: says their names paperjam

KING OF DARKNESS: who is this sassy lost child

Hasta La (windows) Vista: o shit dat mine

nom: YOU AND INK HAVE A CHILD

coff coff: y'all really get it up without telling us

Hasta la (windows) Vista: nopenopenoep that is not how PJ was made ya nasties

Hasta La (windows) Vista: they were made from the remnant attacks of one of ink and mine battles

nom: p cool

Hasta La (windows) vista: add them i need to talk to my child

Fck you dad was added to the chat by KING OF DARKNESS

Hasta La (windows) Vista: love the name PJ, now, have you seen or heard from your mother?

Fck you dad: no you glitchy abomination, me and gray have been looking for him for awhile

Fck you dad: he usually visits us at the weekend

coff coff: wait whos gray?

Fck you dad: gradient, my brother

coff coff: YOU HAVE TWO KIDS ERROR????

KING OF DARKNESS: why dont you tell us these things?

Hasta La (windows) Vista: you know why

Hasta La (windows) Vista: Anyway are you two ok?

Fck you dad: yeah, gray is a bit scared though. Ugh i cant console children it aint in my blood

coff coff: i can see the genetics coming into play

Fck you dad: believe it or not Error is a good dad

Fck you dad: he's just an ass

Hasta La (windows) Vista: true. anyway will i come to you or will you be fine

Fck you dad: maybe come over... for gradient

Hasta La (windows) Vista: alright

Fck you dad and Hasta La (windows) Vista went offline

coff coff: wow

nom: cant believe Errors a father dam

KING OF DARKNESS: i kinda knew just didnt know it was THAT ink blob

KING OF DARKNESS: anyway Killer, Dust, i demand you come give me attention instantly

Target Employee: of course :)

coff coff: :D

3 people went offline

nom: these are lonely desolate lands

Bruh: wanna come chill with me and cross bruh?

nom: yeah sure

\- - - - -

Error quickly stepped out of the portal to the doodle sphere, glancing around. He had made sure to text Dream beforehand to bring the kids there. As soon as Error set foot on the golden floor and weight slammed into him throwing him off balance. He regained his footing and looked down to see his youngest, Gradient. The kid had his arms wrapped around Errors waist, face buried in his chest. Sighing, Error hugged the other back, and noticed he had began trembling. He gently stroked his glitching skull, hushing him. A small sob left him and Gradient nuzzled his fathers chest. Error looked up as he heard footsteps. PaperJam was approaching the two. They stopped a few feet before their family.

"hey dad..."They said akwardly.

Error gave a little smile and held out an arm to them. PJ hesitated for a moment, then knelt down with the two and wrapped their arms around them both. Error used his free arm to hug PJ back. He took deep breaths, calming himself down. He held his kids close to him, trying to soothe them. And if PJ's shoulders started shaking, who was Error to judge?

After a half hour or so, the three went back into the house Ink had built there. Dream was in the kitchen smiling at his phone, and as soon as he spotted Error he stood up and smiled sadly. 

"Hey, Error, how are you? I'll get you some tea."

Error sat down at the table, Gradient and PJ sitting either side of him. "I'm okay... all things considered. Thanks, Dream."

Dream was considered a good family friend, and often helped Ink and Error out with the kids. With Ink now missing without a single lead, he provided them with as much support as possible, even though he himself was worried for his friend.

Soon enough the four of them were all sitting side by side, drinking the tea Dream had made, and talking calmly.

\- - - - -

coff coff: yo Horror

coff coff: whos this mysterious skeleton i've been seeing you hanging out with?

nom: no one

Bluwuberry: owo?

coff coff: i would say they're no one, with the way you looked at them ;) cmon bro you can tell us

nom left the chat

Bruh: how rude of him

coff coff: hey did you ever sort out thst harmonica incident

Bruh: I,,,,,I do not want,,,,

HOTCrossBuns: hearing him wheeze is the funniest shit lets just say that

coff coff: ah

HOTCrossBuns: yeah it was X's idea lol

coff coff: X?

HOTCrossBuns: uh would you look at that i have to go take my toaster out of the oven

HOTCrossBuns has gone offline

coff coff: i feel as if i should be much more concerned with everyone

coff coff: but i just cant be bothered

coff coff: anyway while its just me,,,, isn't it interesting how Dream sensed something from Inks magic guys hmmm?

coff coff: but ah, that, twould be spoilers ;)

coff coff: see you next chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woop woop two in one day


	7. So Many Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to escalate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate typing out errors username but i've gotten attached so i still wont change it

coff coff added nom to the chat

coff coff: BRO there are too many mysteries going on rn i NEEED you to tell me who that is!!!

nom: ....

nom: nah

coff coff: Pleaseeeee At least a hint?

coff coff: dont keep the fans waiting!

nom: what- you know what? nevermind. and my partners are none of your business

coff coff: horror?????? you got more than one skeleton going for you???

nom: yes, please leave them alone

coff coff: :( fiiiine

KING OF DARKNESS: im quite proud of you horror

KING OF DARKNESS: though i will have to meet them one day as your unofficial dad

nom: you uh... wont like one of them but ok

coff coff: now im really invested

coff coff: how many are there?????

nom: two

nom: now if you dont mind, i am hungry

nom has gone offline

Fck you dad: why am i still here

Fck you dad: i literally only know my parents, Fresh and Dream

Bluwuberry: ahem

Fck you dad: oh yeah and blue

KING OF DARKNESS: congrats kid, you now have over 10 dunkles

Fck you dad: nice

coff coff: how do you know fresh

Fck you dad: he's actually my uncle

coff coff: whAT

Fck you dad: yeah he and Error and some other guy are brothers

DedBoi: hello i am some other guy

Hearts: oh hey geno

DedBoi: sup

coff coff: ERROR TF ELSE ARE YOU HIDING FROM US???

Hasta La (windows) Vista:...

Hasta La (windows) Vista has left the chat

coff coff: i hate this family

coff coff has gone offline

KING OF DARKNESS: finally he spends way too much time online

Bluwuberry: he's always on, something about "speeding the plot along" whatever that means

Target Employee: night our bf is weird as hell

KING OF DARKNESS: true

Target Employee: he cute as hell too tho~

Bluwuberry: take your incessant flirting off of my lawn you imbecile

Target Employee: :(

Target Employee has gone offline

sans: damn the drama is too much

Bluwuberry: how any of you are just reading these???

EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance: sup

Nerd: hi

atsiv (swodniw) aL atsaH: :D

honii: eyy

Bluwuberry: brother you arent even a sans

honii: ;/

Hasta La (windows) Vista: is that just my name... but backwards? whomst?

atsiv (swodniw) aL atsaH: im anti-error remember me

Hasta La (windows) Vista: oh yeah

Hasta La (windows) Vista: it took me a whole 20 minutes to think of this name :(

atsiv (swodniw) aL atsaH: ;)

Bluwuberry: sigh

\- - - - -

Error was still stumped on where Ink was, and the creators were getting restless. Some were more interesting in the drama of the other skeletons lives, and others were theorising on what was up with Ink. Error listened to every suggestion, mulling over some and discarding the impossible ones. A few did no favours to the glitches stress levels.

"What if Ink was sent to another Multiverse?" one asked.

"Ugh no, that wouldn't make any sense in regards to how he acted before!" another shot back

"I'm just putting it out there-"

"shut it."

Error cut through the arguing of the voices. They quietened in order to hear what Error was saying. The glitch stood up and sighed heavily.

"None of this is helping me find Ink." Error mumbled half-heartedly. "If he's gone this long without contact maybe he doesn't want to be found..." A few tears escaped from his sockets at the thought of his partner leaving him. He sniffled and stifled a sob, anxiety and sadness getting to him.

"Dad?"

Error stiffened at the sound of his child. He quickly wiped his tears and was about to turn around when arms encircled his body. He looked back to see the inky head of PaperJam pressed into his spine. He smile and turned in his child's embrace to hug them properly. He cupped the back of their skull and held them tightly.

"Do you think were gonna find mom?" came the muffled voice of PJ.

Error thought for a moment. "Hopefully PJ, hopefully."

\- - - - -

SparklyThirstTrap to KING OF DARKNESS

SparklyThirstTrap: any luck of finding Ink?

KING OF DARKNESS: no, either he's off his paints or something else happened because i can't feel a thing

SparklyThirstTrap: me neither

SparklyThirstTrap: I'm worried for him, and Error and the kids

KING OF DARKNESS: Were gonna find him, brother, i'll make sure of that

SparklyThirstTrap: do you think its possible, that it could have finally happened?

KING OF DARKNESS: maybe, but why now?

SparklyThirstTrap: I dont know, but if so, we have to find Ink asap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	8. Have a merr crisis to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some calm nonsense for the while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone know of the ALIVE comic? Its pretty goooood

Mr.Furbyman: merry crisis

Hasta La (windows) Vista: yeah it is a crisis thanks bro

Mr.Furbyman: ;)

KING OF DARKNESS: someone please talk Killer out of having a massive party

KING OF DARKNESS: I mean who knows what kinda crazy people are in this chat

Hasta La (windows) Vista: im right here

Oh boy: hehehhehehehe

Target Employee: who the hell are you?

Oh Boy: ;) cmon you guys dont know me??? your all sanses therebetternotbeanyhumanshere >:(

Target Employee: no... just sanses

Oh Boy: good :)

\--EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance kicked Oh Boy from the chat--

Hasta La (windows) Vista: ???

EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance: dont ask i dont wanna see his dumb face ever again

Target Employee: ok... but cmon nightttt a party would be fun!!

Target Employee: we can get Horror to make snacks!

coff coff: horrors busy

coff coff: spending the weekend with his mysterious partners

Target Employee: aw dammit nevermind then, nothing is worth being without horrors cooking

\--coff coff to nom--

coff coff: so uhhhh

coff coff: i mayy have found out who one of your partners are

coff coff: and frankly im quite surprised 

nom: fair enough but please, dust

nom: dont tell anyone yet

coff coff: dw bro i won’t

coff coff: its a good fresh start for you ;)

nom: :)

\--sans-chat--

Hasta La (windows) Vista: killer i have some stolen chocolate if you want any snacks

HOTCrossBuns: CHOCOLAGEGWHSFAJ

Target Employee: nice!! thanks error

Bluwuberry: stolen?

Hasta La (windows) Vista: oops i meant permenantly borrowed

EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance: GASP

EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance: IT WAS YOU

Hasta La (windows) Vista: why whatever do you mean

EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance: FOR YEARS SOMEONE WAS STEALING ALL OF MY CRAP

EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance: IT WAS YOU WASNT IT

Hasta La (windows) Vista: oh would you look at the time i have to go eat some ovens

EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance: ARGHAJGFJAKBVMZ

\--EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance has gone offline--

Target Employee: oookayyyyy then

Bruh: bruhs!!! its snowing in underfell!!!

Target Employee: yeET

coff coff: on my way to steal ur hoe

\--several people have gone offline--

Fck you dad: you people are crazy

Fck you dad: no wonder your friends with my dad

FortniteSucks: what the hell is this??

Fck you dad: oh hey gray

FortniteSucks: I Want No Part

Fck you dad: you sure, the dramas pretty interesting. read back

FortniteSucks: ...

FortniteSucks: ill stick around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is suckier than usual and even more half-assed i apologise. im working on somethin else rn aswell hwehwehweh, its gonna be funn
> 
> aniwae
> 
> Merry (late) christmas guys!!! Or whatever you celebrate!!! Love ya


	9. And you get some angst And you get some angst EVERYONE GETS SOME ANGST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red needs to learn some manners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like we are a step closer to finding Ink?

nom: guys where the hell are ya i made french toast

nom: killerrrr

nom: dusttttt arghhh i made breakfast

HOTCrossBuns: they were... busy last night

HOTCrossBuns: i was just sending Red my epic harmonica videos 

HOTCrossBuns: and i was forced to hear everything

nom: oh you poor soul

nom: come have french tost

Hasta La (windows) Vista: tost

KING OF DARKNESS: tost

nom: shut

Bruh: my harmonica disorder is no joke this is discrimination 

Bruh: bruh why didnt you come over then last night

HOTCrossBuns: uh, Fresh left his furby at your place

HOTCrossBuns: and it uh

HITCrossBuns: dhdjjdjdjxjx

Bruh: fair

Hasta La (windows) Vista: guys i found Inks scarf in an AU

SparklyThirstTrap: you did?

Sparklythirsttrap: Error where are you

Hasta La (windows) Vista: outertale #37

SparklyThirstTrap: isnt that the...

Hasta La (windows) Vista: yes

SparklyThirstTrap: im on my way

<<3 hours later>>

KING OF DARKNESS: WHO THE HELL ATE MY FRENCH TOST

nom: boss you werent coming down and your food was getting cold

nom: it was sitting right there

nom: i was hungry 

nom: you dont waste food nightmare

nom: you know this

EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance: what is with you and food?

Mr.Furbyman: ...

EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance: what?

HOTCrossBuns: Red you absolute idiot

Mr.FurbyMan: hoe really, he’s from horrortale

Mr.FurbyMan: the AU that was on rations?

Mr.FurbyMan: i know your from underfell the “hardcore” edgy AU

Mr.FurbyMan: but honestly do some damn research on other AUs your not the only one whos been through hell and back be a little sensitive 

EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance: oh shit im sorry

Mr.FurbyMan: good

<< Mr.FurbyMan has gone offline >>

HOTCrossBuns: dang Fresh went off

HOTCrossBuns: horror you good?

nom: yeah dont worry

nom: and actually uh if you all wouldnt mind

nom: call me axe instead

HOTCrossBuns: of course! any reason or?

nom: being called horror makes me feel like... im something awful? 

coff coff: we understand bro uwu

nom: :)

Target Employee: so whats happening with Ink my dudes?

SparklyThirstTrap: we found his scarf with a lot of writing scribbled over his previous notes

SparklyThirstTrap: its kinda hard to read but were trying

\- - - - -

“His writing is usually neater than this.”

Error and Dream were standing at the table in the doodlesphere, Inks scarf laid out in the surface. They had dropped the two kids at Blues for awhile and attempted to look for clues for their missing friend (and boyfriend).

The AU they found the scarf in was the first place Ink had a normal conversation with Error. Well, as normal for them it could be... The fact Ink had gone there suggests he had been thinking about Error, but avoiding him for some reason.

Dream had a hunch what was up, and wasn’t sure if he should be happy or very very worried.

“Yeah, it seems very desperate, and... are those tear marks?”

Black stains littered the scarf, but there were a few spots where the liquid looked watered down, like watercolour paint. 

Error frowned at them. “They look like them anyway...” 

Dream sighed. “Come on Ink, please tell me you left us something.” His eyelights scoured the fabric for anything at could lead to the artist’s whereabouts. A short sentence grabbed his attention.

‘I don’t understand it, so Ill hide until i do.’

Dream pointed to it. “This implied he’s hiding, for what I’m not sure. But at least he hasn’t been taken.”

Error nodded. “okay, that’s good. Ink can take care of himself so he’s safe for now.”

“Thats the thing Error,” The glitch looked at Dream in confusion. “I don’t think he is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was to be stupid crack for when my brain went dead but now even im excited to see what happens next


	10. ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hrng

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mention of hallucination
> 
> \- - - -  
> please read notes at bottom uwu <3

Hasta La (windows) Vista: you are all legally obliged to come to my child's birthday

Fck you dad: dad it isn't until october

Hasta La (windows) Vista: dont care

Hasta La (windows) Vista: anyway accept my minecraft friend request nightmare you heathen, i need something to distract me from the crushing stress that is my partners dissapearance 

KING OF DARKNESS: nope, dont care if you are going through something you cannot guilt trip me into letting you destroy my house again

Hasta La (windows) Vista: :(

Hasta La (windows) Vista: this is bullying

KING OF DARKNESS: tell it to kokichi ouma

Hasta La (windows) Vista: do not bring that asshole into this

KING OF DARKNESS: ;)

Fck you dad: is this a bad time to say i found dreams thirst trap account

Fck you dad: why does he have so many followers lmao

SparklyThirstTrap; nO DONT

Fck you dad: ah

Fck you dad: i see

Fck you dad: continue dream

\--SparklyThirstTrap left the chat in shame--

Hasta La (windows) Vista: kk

Fortnitesucks: hey dad can you come over for a sec

Hasta La (windows) Vista: sure gray

\--A few people have gone offline--

[a few hours later]

coff coff: i was reading back over the messages

nom: oh here we go

coff coff: and there are some things that need to be brought up

Hasta La (windows) Vista: you ain't getting anything from anyone and you know that

coff coff: ;)

coff coff: @HOTCrossbuns

HOTCrossbuns: what 

HOTCrossbuns: what do you want from me you sadist

coff coff: Question....

coff coff: who is X? 

HOTCrossbuns: who

coff coff: someone you mentioned a few chapters ago that never got resolved

SparklyThirstTrap: why do you keep acting as if this is a story

coff coff: shut up Dream or you will be next

HOTCrossbuns: oh yanno, X is the edgy little ghost child who follows me around and whines

HOTCrossbuns: hes quite the annoying shit

Hasta La (windows) Vista: okay you gave up that information easily wtf where's the fun in that

HOTCrossbuns: i thought you guys would have questioned it before after the amount of times i've been seen talking to "myself"

coff coff: oh ok

coff coff has gone offline

HOTCrossbuns: dust?

\--HOTCrossbuns to coff coff--

HOTCrossbuns: hey dude, are you alright?

coff coff: yeah

HOTCrossbuns:okay wanna tell me what's really up?

coff coff: fine, hearing about a ghost following you reminded me of my brother and i really didn't wanna relapse and start seeing him again

coff coff: sorry about leaving like that i just got a little uh

HOTCrossbuns: scared?

coff coff: yeah

HOTCrossbuns: its alright Dust, I get it. don't worry ok?

coff coff: alright

HOTCrossbuns: wanna come over for some cross and epic cuddles?

coff coff:...

coff coff: yeah...

HOTCrossbuna: :)

\--Sans-chat--

nom: alright so in recent events i want to get something off my chest

nom; i talked about it with my partners and they said it was okay to tell you who they are

Hasta La (windows) Vista: oh?

KING OF DARKNESS: *eyes emoji*

nom: alright nightmare don't freak out but...

nom: Im dating Farm and uh

KING OF DARKNESS: and...?

nom: Fresh

KING OF DARKNESS:...

KING OF DARKNESS: what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup broskis ima be takin a break from this fic for awhile, I have literally been firing out chapters at high speeds and i feel obliged to keep that up. 
> 
> However I have another fic I haven't updated in a while and two more in the works. (you can go read my other stuff?)
> 
> so I'm gonna be leaving this for awhile, work on some plot stuff but also school (urgh) but do not fear! It is not cancelled no way, I just have to step away for awhile and focus on things. I am a mess of a void being and i need to get my shit together at least a small bit oopsies.
> 
> Also like, shoutout to my one friend who read a few chapters of my fic even thought they arent even in the fandom.
> 
> so farewell for now, my dear readers. I love you all and shall be back soon.
> 
> stay safe, social distance and don't swallow harmonicas. *dabs*


	11. Drama~ Romance~ Bloodshed- wait what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello internet, ya boi is BACK!! well its not like i left really eheheheh i was working on other fics n school n stuff
> 
> Just letting you know updates will be more spaced out and hopefully better than the other bullshit.
> 
> I may post crack, but i want it to be Q u a l i t y crack

LORD OF DARKNESS: AXE, OUT OF ALL THE DAMNED FUCKERS IN THIS MULTIVERSE, YOU CHOSE FRESH??? (and farm i guess, but hes okay.)

LORD OF DARKNESS: you cant, axe

nom: i knew you would take it that way

LORD OF DARKENSS: HOW ELSE WOULD I TAKE IT

nom: uh, i dont know, dad, accept that he makes me happy

LORD OF DARKNESS: its fresh, axe, you cant trust him

nom: people said that about most of us in this very chat??? why is he any different? 

nom: never mind, just leave me alone

**nom went offline**

Hasta La (windows) Vista: i am LIVING for this drama

Hasta La (windows) Vista: brings me away from my own trauma

Hasta La (windows) Vista: haha... drama... trauma... it rhymes

Hasta La (windows) Vista: wow, im sad

SparklyThirstTrap: im sorry "dad?" did i miss something?

dedboi: Error our baby bro finally found his mans <3 #soproud

Hasta La (windows) Vista: o shit u right

SparklyThirstTrap: actually, is anyone else still single??

SparklyThirstTrap: im lonely and everyone else has their peoples :(

Hasta La (windows) Vista: isnt blue single?

Bluwuberry: lol no

Hasta La (windows) Vista: oh dam, really?

Bluwuberry: nope, sans? wbu

sans.: surprisingly i amnt

EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance: somehow we hit it off and started dating at some point

Bluwuberry: wow im impressed

sans.: believe me, we were surprised too

Hearts: i am still single

Hearts: planning on keeping it that way for awhile after last time

Hasta La (windows) Vista: he aint bothering you again, hearts

Hearts: yes, and thank you dear :)

Hasta La (windows) Vista: ;)

**Mr.FurbyMan to nom**

Mr.FurbyMan: hey babe, you okay?

nom: yeah

Mr.FurbyMan: ...

nom: ...fine

nom: no im really not

nom: ive just been super anxious, nightmare took me in and never judged me, and i was so afraid of him rejecting me

nom: and when he reacted like that... i was sure he'd make me choose between you

Mr.FurbyMan: i dont think he would do that to you, axe, he may not like me, but he really cares about you

Mr.FurbyMan: wanna come over for cuddles in the meantime?

nom: ...yeah

\- - - - -

Fresh opened his arms in a welcoming gesture the minute Axe stepped in the room. He smiled softly as the other rushed over and threw himself at his datemate. Fresh's arms encircled Axe as he pressed his face into his colourful clothing.

"Heya, Axie..."

Axe let out a small hum, squeezing him tighter. Fresh frowned when he felt the other start to shake. He stroked his damaged skull, avoiding the crack, looking at him worridly.

"Hey, hey Axe, its gonna be okay. Alright? I'm right here for you. Its okay to cry." Axe pulled back a bit revealing red-tinted tears in his sockets. Fresh smiled sympathetically, and laid a hand on the side of his skull. He pressed a gentle kiss to the others foreskull, then stared into his red eyelight. "You are safe here, Farm is coming back soon and we can make some hot chocolates and watch movies later. For now, I don't want you holding back emotions. I've noticed sanses are terrible for that."

Bones rattling, tears spilled out of Axes sockets and Fresh pulled him tight to his chest. Loud sobs echoed through the room. Axe's knees buckled and the two slid to the ground, holding each other tight. A minute later, Fresh heard a voice call from the front door of their shared house, and steps sounding from the hall. A quick glance from over his sunglasses told him Farm was back. The parasite held out an arm to him and the skeleton immediately dropped what he was holding and ran to his datemates. Farm threw his arms around the two, and Fresh nuzzled both their skulls and whispered reasurrances to them. He kept a tight hold on them both, so happy for the best things the multiverse had given him.

\- - - - -

Error let out a deep sigh, the kids had gone to bed and Dream had to go check on a few AUs in Inks absence. He felt bad for not helping out, but he felt as if he just... couldn't. He was tired, angry and just really wanted Ink back. He found it very hard to keep his childrens hopes up, and his even more so. He had help from the positive guardian, His brothers (even though one had a problem or two of his own.) Blue and Hearts. And all in all he was very grateful for them. The glitch had to have been calmed down from several panic attacks over the past week, and it was taking a toll on his usually sleepless schedule. 

_Do you think-_

_He probably-_

_hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-_

_SO CUTE-_

_Can I-_

Ah yes. The voices.

They were still here in all their disembodied glory, barely helping anything. One or two gave good suggestions and progressed the search a bit, but the rest...

Error needed some headache relief.

He stood up and stretched, bones popping. A small growl escaped his teeth as he brought his arms down, but the noise was immediately silenced by a noise from his phone.

Error liked to have personalised notification and ringtones for everyone, and this particular one.

Was the sound of an ink drop.

He snatched his phone back up and typed in the password. He was about to type back with questions and accusations when he actually read the text.

Dream would return later to Error hyperventilating in the corner again and a cracked phone displaying a simple message.

_" I shouldn't have ran away. I'm sorry I can't see you again. "_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my rad, epic, swag, awesome broskis!!!
> 
> Stay safe and away from other human beings!!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> you cannot complain, i warned you


End file.
